History of the Centrality
The Making of the Centrality The origins of the Centrality could be found in the chaos of the Great Upheaval, when millions upon millions of people fled their tormented homeworlds of Earth and Nova Terra in search of a better life. A particularly large group of refugees settled in a group of planets in Sector M-9, including one that would be called Centrum, and founded a republic. This republic proved to be quite unstable; political fighting in the streets was a fact of life during the brief existence of the Central Republic. There was also much poverty and misdistribution of wealth, which led to increasing riots that were barely put down by government troops. Ultimately, the fragile republic simply wilted under the pressure, and its collapse caused destructive anarchy that threatened to turn the former republic's planets into technobarbarian debris. Into this state of events arose a man named Dovan Aybeem. Much of Dovan's past is not well known, though in his autobiography he claims that he had lost his family to the Great Upheaval and he was not going to let his new home to suffer a worse fate than that experienced by the Twin Cradles of Humanity. He declared that he was going to restore order in the territories of the old Central Republic and that no one would stand in his way. As history showed, that is exactly what he did, as he began to make contact with individuals who shared his thoughts for creating a New Order out of chaos. With their help, Dovan formulated the principles that came to be known as Centralism, and began to attract many followers in his quest to create the Central State. Dovan was much helped when he discovered (possibly by chance) that he was in possesion of "special abilities" as he himself put it, and he became determined to find and recruit every "special" he could. March of the Centralists The founding of the Centralist Party in 2210 proved to be the first step in Dovan's goal of restoring order in the former Central Republic. He began a ten-year struggle for the control of Centrum, where he utilized every tool possible to achieve victory over the warlords that dominated the planet. It was a harsh, bloody contest, but eventually in 2220 the Centralists claimed victory, with Dovan announcing the birth of the Centrality. From their stronghold in Centrum, the Centralist forces marched inexorably towards the territories once controlled by the old republic, where they crushed all opposition they encountered. They were helped by the war-weariness of the populations, who desire for stability played well into Dovan's plans. Despite his famous ruthlessness, however, Dovan was not blind to the people's need for economic prosperity, and he arranged for the economic redevelopment to start as soon as possible. To do this, he put on hold further expansion plans towards other worlds. This started a pattern of expansion and consolidation that became a constant of Centralite history until relatively recently. A combination of sound administration, well-thought out planning and simple luck enabled the young Centrality to climb its way out of the malaise of the anarchic past, solidifying the legitimacy of the Centralist Party. Propaganda of the time portrayed the founding Centralists, especially Dovan, as stern but well-meaning parents who did what was necessary to give the people their stability and prosperity. During this period there was only one major attempt at expansion, which though successful, attracted foreign attention for the first time, mainly from the reorganized UN, which led to determined attempts by Dovan to limit further overt adventures and resort to more subtle methods. In domestic policy, the Central Government became more bureaucratic and less dependent of the Party, though the Party still had much influence. By the time of Dovan's death in 2290, the Centrality was firmly entrenched. Wars of Expansion Troubles in the Centralist Party The CCC Combo Wars Cold War and Hot Peace Non-Agression Pacts and the New Peace Category:History Category:Centrality